


Light primaries

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Universe, Harpy Naruto, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Those wings catch Kakashi's attention. Often. Even when he knows better
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Light primaries

“Kakashi.” To be suddenly embraced by wings like that. Kakashi almost flinched at the brush of soft wings against his face. At least before the voice and scent registered. Maybe if it was his first time being jumped by a brat he would have been startled. Maybe he would have flinched. As it was his eyes trailed up because this one would never come from the ground. he attacked from up high.

“Naruto.” Blonde hair that had gotten longer again. “When did you get back.” The soft feathers dragged up as Naruto stretched them. He had hung over the roof to surprise Kakashi. Kakashi gave his covered coffee another glance before he sighed and lowered it. It could honestly wait. Naruto sat on the roof of the store and flicked his feathers. Kakashi’s eyes trailed over the bright orange before it slid to the inside and the lighter blue.

“Baa-chan brought me back two hours ago.” Naruto drew up his leg as his eyes trailed over Kakashi. “Missed you Kakashi. The entire time.” Soft voice, coaxing tone. Naruto knew exactly what it did to Kakashi. He had to force himself not to leave forward. “You could have nagged Baa-chan into letting you come you know? She likes you.”

“She likes you more.” He watched the broad wings sweep up before he sighed. “Come down, I doubt you’ll let me return on my own.”

“If you were going to go and do some work I’d let you.” Naruto teased. “We both know what you’re going to do and that’s slack off. You know, just because most humans like playing dumb doesn’t mean our jobs are easy. Some people can hide but some are harder than others. Eyes and ears can be mistaken and oh so easily hidden.” Naruto murmured as he tucked his wings back. “Some things can’t be mistaken.”

“Fairly certain some of your friends are the one playing with humans.” His ears detected and followed the ruffle of feathers and clothes before Naruto fell into step with him. He was still shorter than Kakashi but maybe… oh day he wouldn’t. His eyes met Naruto’s and he forced himself to reach and ruffle Naruto’s hair. Nothing else. “Welcome back.”

“Could make that sound a little happier.” Naruto’s laugh was light and the way it bounced in the ear was nice to Kakashi’s ears. Naruto wandered a few steps ahead and Kakashi was treated to the sight of his wings. So beautiful and strong. He could remember when Naruto had been just a few years younger. Still growing into his wings.

Now Kakashi just saw a man in their supernatural who was proud of himself. Who walked with a sure walk and who kept unsettling Kakashi’s heart. “I never want you to go.”

“But you don’t want me to get too close either.” Naruto laughed. “That’s okay. I understand but I’m not going anywhere Kakashi. You know it. I’m the only one of these in the village.” His wings swept up high. “And I’m not even a pure one.” He turned back and his eyes changed to a fox gaze. “I’ve had to fight for everything important to me. I’m used to it.”

X

“So young.” Kakashi’s hand stroked the soft feathers before he sighed. “You have your entire world ahead of you.” He paused when Naruto fluttered his feathers when he tried to turn away. The apartment was not small but that flutter made it feel tiny. “Naruto.” He tried to warn.

“Missed you.” Naruto pressed against his back and only a stronger man would be able to resist. The scent called to him. The warmth called to him. Kakashi wasn’t a mere human but the feeling of Naruto made him feel like one. “I think about you all the time and you know.” Naruto’s voice dipped. “Not a Genin anymore.”

“Barely.” Because an official test hadn’t passed him it was his acts in the war and during the assassination attempts. Someone that flew as freely as Naruto drew eyes, envy and obsession.

“Baa-chan wants to make me a Jounin soon.” Naruto murmured as he wrapped his wings around Kakashi. What a light embrace. How tempting it was just to relax into the touch. “Kakashi.” Naruto said softly. “It’s just us here.”

“Doesn’t make this right.” He touched one orange wing lightly. Naruto was the only harpy in the village. Beautiful, strong and fearless. The only harpy and he was mixed. From time to time the kitsune that resided inside surged forward and Kakashi felt his heart pound. “So many people… you’re going to be something one day.”

“Yeah.” Naruto murmured as he gently turned Kakashi around. So hard not to look at those lips. He wanted to look at his eyes instead but it seemed like he was drowning in them. So beautiful, so strong and Naruto was everything that Kakashi admitted. “Be something, Hokage one day and you’ll be by my side.” He leaned forward and Kakashi’s hand came up. “Kakashi.”

“Things aren’t easy.” Kakashi cautioned even as his lips slid across Naruto’s. not their first time. He wouldn’t admit to when that was. Guilt still haunted him. This boy had him so twisted around his fingers. His beautiful feathers, sweet smell and smile. Kakashi never had a chance. The moment those blue eyes focused on him there was no chance at all just a sweet slow fall.

“Things never are easy.” Naruto murmured against his lips. “All I knew was being alone remember? But now I have you.” He tasted like sea salt with a deeper taste of honey. “Now I’ve found you Kakashi and the way you are.” A deeper kiss that made Kakashi gasp before he framed Naruto’s face in his hands tightly. “I have you and I’ll always keep right by you.” Harsh kisses that made Naruto gasp. “I’ll always come back.”

So far, he had, so far he always swept home with the wings that caught Kakashi’s attention spread wide. Beautiful, strong and everything that Kakashi couldn’t keep his eyes off. He gave a thought to the open windows before he tumbled them both down the feathers were driving him mad. That would come later.


End file.
